The Promise
by Serenity x0
Summary: A girl looses her fiance one afternoon after he went out for a few errands... She soon meets a mysterious barber whom she becomes rather fond of fast. From her best friend to Mrs. Lovett, everyone is determined to make sure what they had created, fails.
1. The first look

It could have all been a dream. A wild and crazy dream filled with things a human eye could only take in so much. A young girl of 16 knew nothing of peace and serenity. A kind life that one could live on thus prosper in such a way. It was a life some could be jealous of, others envy even further.

"Today... is going to be the day..", a young girl whispered as she exited her house on the corner of Bluesberry street. She was wearing a light blue gown that had a lace corset like feature around her slim waist. It was assisted by a cuff by the end to lead into a skirt with the same fabric. It was a beautiful gown for a walk and errands.

"It will be the day that I can finally walk these streets alone without a man on my arm... Without... without...", the girl gasped, stopping her her tracks. A gentle hand flew up to rest over her pounding hearts. More memories of _him_. Her boyfriend, Derek. He disappeared a week ago after running for a few errands around town. It was sad and unfortunate. The cause of his disappearance was never found. The teenage girl then never said a word, just in case he had just decided to leave her in a quick easy way. Despite all facts, it brought pain and sorrow to the bleeding heart.

"Miss Alana Corey!" A lady shouted in the street, almost singing the name. She called to the brunette, smiling, waving, and running to the frozen girl. Her hand was clutched onto her frilled dress as she moved about the busy streets of London.

"Is there something you need today, Alexandra?" Alana questioned. Her chocolate brown eyes floated over to make an instant contact with her friend's green eyes. A smile whipped across Alexandra's face as she replied,"A new shop opened. It's one street away from Fleet Street. I think we should go check it out. They have a bunch of new hats and dresses for us to try! Then after we can go eat at that new pie shop! It'll be fun! Plus, it'll get your mind off of Derek."

A simple smile forced its way onto Alana's face."It was just last week, loosing someone like him isn't easy, Alexandra. It'll take some time for me to try and move on... But, that shouldn't stop me from living... I'm still alive, right?" A pause came as she locked her eyes with her friends,"I need some what to get over this... At least I'll be able to get my mind off of him. Thanks, Alexandra."

Alexandra's hands flew up to grab Alana's shoulder,"Call me Alex. I heard someone calling that to their friends. It sounds so much better, plus, it's less formal when I'm not around those crazy adults." Alana replied with a laugh and removed her friends arms and asking,"Where too?"

"Rainprick Avenue."

"Right, Alex. Let's go shop!"

With the hopeful words from Alana and the cheerful word from Alex, the two began to walk towards their destination. A sudden stench filled the air and interrupted the conversation of the two 16 year olds. "What is that ghastly smell?" Alana exclaimed, her nose crinkling.

"It's Mrs. Lovett's meat pie chimney from the bakehouse. It always smells funky, you can smell it a street away, but the food is great!" Alex exclaimed, not even moving to react to the fumes as they walked closer and the smell grew stronger. Before both girls knew it, they were walking past Mrs. Lovett's meat pie house on Fleet Street.

"This place is eerie," Alana commented.

"Only at night," Alex replied, her green eyes looking at the restaurant,"I've eaten there before. The food is something to talk about."

Alana shrugged,"I wouldn't eat something that smells like a dying human..."

Alex laughed,"A dying human! Now you're going crazy with death scenes. You're thinking about it again! You have to stop!"

"It's hard. I don't know what happened to him... death is like a constant thing in my head. That is why shopping is desperate."

"Of course, of course, let's go."

The two girls began walking forward until something caught Alana's eye. She stopped in her place. Her vision glanced up to a man starring down from a window from the little barber shop above. His cold stare shook her as he looked out into the world. Suddenly, the two glances met. His was death defying, looking as if he could slice you open. Alana's was frightened, but had a bit of calmness to it. A pound came running to her chest and the beat took over her heart. Her hands were fists, as if holding on or else she would faint. His eyes were unmoving, and neither were the girl's.

"Alana?" Alex cried. She had walked slightly ahead and hadn't realized her friend had stopped. She turned around, moving back the short distance, and looked at her friend watching the man above. Alex grabbed her friends wrist and tugged her slightly,"Alana, come on."

The brunette snapped out of her trance, her eyes switching back to her dear friend. "Um... sorry, I.."

"It's fine, let's just move."

Alana nodded her head and began to walk, only to see that out of the corner of her eye, that the man was gone.


	2. Mrs Lovett's pie shop

Time ticked away as the two young girls chatted, were fitted, and shopped. New dresses were now in the hands of the two teenagers. Both were free spirited, a bit out of character. The extra glass of wine that they were offered didn't help much. With a boxes of shoes and hats being carried out of the store and another man carrying dresses, Alex ordered them to deliver it to both of their houses. That is when the men were off.

"That was fun!" Alana shouted, her pearl white teeth flashing over to just receive the exact same smile in return.

"It was! I love that green summer dress on you. It looks so pretty!"

"And that rose hat for you, Alex, was just darling!"

The two girls laughed, hooked arms, and glided down the streets.

A familiar stench then filled their senses. "We are on Fleet Street again?"

"Yup. Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, here we come!" Alex said, tugging her friend forward to the restaurant. It was filled of business.

A lady was prancing around, giving out food and looking very happy. A small boy was helping her. Soon, he approached them, asking about seating. The two girls were then told to sit outside by the steps. A simple table for two that had a little candle to help illuminate the area was a nice touch.

"It is very nice here." Alana said.

"One of the best places to eat around here." Alex responded.

The same lady can waltzing around to the two girls,"Hello there, loves. I'm Mrs. Lovett. What can I get for you?"

"Two meat pies." Alex spoke calmly, looking up to the lady.

"Two meat pies will be right with you, dears." she replied before bouncing off. Then the conversation began once again.

"So, what was I saying?" Alana asked her friend, her hands folded beneath her chin.

"I forget..." Alex laughed, her hands playing with the table cloths.

"Well... who is up there?"

"Mr. Sweeney Todd. Supposedly the greatest barber in London."

"Greatest barber, eh? My father just fired the personal one. I'll go check this one out." Alana said, standing up. A hand touched hers, it was Alex. "No no, sit down." she hushed her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't go to him now. I hear rumors he gets cranky when so many people are around."

"What, is he anti-social?"

"I have no idea."

"I'll go when my father is working, but I'll go towards the weeks end."

"You father works for, how long? All day? He's a judge, Alana. You can go tomorrow."

"I know I know," Alana whispered, trying to keep it cool,"But he is off the end of this week. He and Judge Turpin are taking a friends day."

"Judge Turpin having a life? Wow, there is something new!"

"Yes, I know! It shocked me too. I was thinking if I went to this miracle place, he and the judge can get a shave. It sounds weird, but it is like two girls shopping, right?"

Alex laughed,"That's such a crazy idea, but it might be fun for them."

Suddenly, two plates were popped down onto the table by the same boy who seated them,"Enjoy." The two girls sent a smile to him before he trotted off to do other work.

Alana starred at the food. It did not look appetizing. "Want mine... I'm not hungry."

Alex smirked,"Okay." She took Alana's plate and ate the two pies in the course of 30 minutes. The conversation wasn't like the first one, but, it was rather interesting. It was mainly about people commenting on them. Two girls, laughing, eating, and enjoying themselves freely without any rules wasn't something you would see often.

Finally, Mrs. Lovett came by, sweeping the plates away. However, she stopped at the door and looked upwards. Suddenly, she flipped the sign on the door to close. A few people saw this and then left. Mainly everyone but a few couples who were finishing up their last shot.

Alex and Alana got up, still giggling from their last joke. "I'll go pay. You hang out here and make sure you don't fall over from the liquor overload." Alana laughed and gave Alex the money she needed to pay. Alex then wandered off into the store and began to pay. Alana still had a smile on her face. She was so free, so normal. She didn't have to think about Derek or her father worrying. Even in the late hours, the alcohol cooled her senses without bringing her to a point of being drunk.

She then looked at her table candle light and blew gently, putting the light out. A small smile came on her face as she began to walk towards the door. Her mind was still oblivious to the man walking down the steps. The slow pace of Alana matched with the fast pace of the man resulted in a collision. Alana fell to the ground, since her balance was a bit off. The man stayed standing. Another cold glare. Suddenly, Alana realized it was the man from the window. He bent down, and lifted her up to her feet. "Lay off the drinks." He told her, with no change of expression.

Alana stood up, brushed off her dress before looking at the man. He walked forward to the door and held it open. The girl was still in shock from the fall. "Are you going in?" He questioned her, a hint of annoyance in his rough voice. "Um.. yes, thank you." Alana replied, walking into the shop. Alex was just finishing paying Mrs. Lovett before saying,"The food is delicious. Thank you."

"Anytime, love." The lady replied with a calm smile. Then, her eyes flickered to the man who entered in. "Mr. T." She told him, patting him on the back. "Let's get you something to drink."

Nothing more was seen, because then Alana and Alex we leaving the shop. Yet, Alex noticed that Mr. Todd's eyes were lingering at Alana. She would never let her friend go near that man after that look. It wasn't cruel look, but a dangerous look. It sent chills down her spine, before she said,"We need to leave... now."

"We are Alex. Calm down."

"I want to tell Judge Corey and Judge Turpin... don't you want to tell your father about this place?"

"Um... when I get the chance... Why are you bringing up this conversation now?" Alana questioned as she opened the door.

"I want to tell them."

"Why?"

"I told you about it..." Alex wanted to get on the good side of Alana's parent because of his standards as well as his equal friend.

Alex then walked out, and Alana followed before they were off in the street. "When I go there, I'll tell them you recommended it and such. You'll be included in the conversation."

"Good." Alex responded, a smile now on her face.

However, there was a larger smile was on a face was back in the shop.

"Judge Turpin has another child? What a splendid surprise."

What a horrible misunderstanding.


	3. Just a walk

The next day soon came around. The bright yellow star lit up a beautiful room. Alana was in her bed, cuddled with her stuffed dog. She was underneath her comforter, which was practically everywhere, as she sleep soundly. However, a noise woke her up. She didn't know what it was, but, it got her going for the day. Her brown eyes fluttered open, a yawn and a stretch was always included. She slid out of bed and into the bathroom where she did her daily needs.

Alana then put on a new dress she had delivered to her house the day before. It was a beautiful violet dress that was simple and everyday type, but kept all the elegance of a ball gown. After sliding it on, she put on a pair of white gloves, shoes, a matching cover up jacket, and let her hair fall from the curlers that binded her hair all night. A small hair clip to pin part of it back to bring a bit of a style to it. After applying makeup she grabbed a small purse and looked at herself in the mirror once more before walking out of her room.

"I'm taking a walk." Alana told one of the house maids before waving her off and into the street. She headed onto the street before forward. In her mind she went over what she wanted to do.. or what to say to the mysterious Sweeney Todd. He had her thinking all night about him. From his rude glances to his confidence and the way he carried himself.

After walking for a few minutes, she began to think of the shop. She didn't even eat those pies. They looked nasty and smelt of god knows what. As she thought of the smell, it whisked into her nose. She had entered Fleet Street. What a coincidence. Soon, she was at the foot of Mrs. Lovett's shop.

Did Alana really want to do this? Facing this man who has done nothing... wait... He has. Alana then realized at that moment, Sweeney had helped her up. Only someone with the least bit of symphny would help someone after they had hurt them in some sort of way. With a deep breath of courage, Alana walked forward up the stairs. Her brown eyes never met Sweeney's, who was watching her from above.

Once at the top of the steps, Alana whispered,"Why are you so nervous.." She laughed at how stupid she was before placing her hand on the door handle and pushing it open. Her eyes were greeted by a dull looking room, a chair, and the barber. He was by the mirror, looking at himself only to see Alana and turn.

"Hello there, Miss." He said calmly, a small smile on his face.

"Good Morning, Mr. Todd. I've heard you and your amazing skills as a barber. My father is one of the Judges, and has been in need of a shave. He doesn't want to hire a personal one, for that wasn't too good." Alana replied, her hands holding onto the small bag tightly,"So, would it be alright for he and his friend come sometime later this week?"

Sweeney walked forward. He had his hands crossed in front of him,"Yes, that would be alright. What is your name, miss, if you don't mine me asking?"

"Alana, Mr. Todd. Alana Corey."

Just then, it was as if something pierced the barber.

Alana looked a bit worried so she added,"My father is Judge Corey. His dear friend is Judge Turpin."

His smile then grew back again,"I see. Well then, Miss Alana, I have much to prepare for the Judges. I'll give them the closet shave that will last them ages."

The teenager returned the smile and advanced forward only to look out a large window,"You have a lovely view here, Mr. Todd."

The man took out a belt and strapped it to his chair and then began sharpening his blade. "Yes, it is quiet a fine view. I tend to wander by there much."

"I think I've seen you up here before. I thought I was dreaming, because the next second you were gone."

"Well, I can be mysterious." Sweeney replied, his eyes concentrating on his blade moving back and forth.

Alana turned around and looked at him,"Yes, yes... I'll give you that."

Sweeney looked up and chuckled slightly before Alana was moving behind him. Her brown orbs caught glance on an old picture. "Is this your wife?" she questioned.

"She's dead," he told her solemnly, his blade stopped moving. He took off the belt like sharpener and let it hang from the chair before turning around.

"Mr. Todd... I"

"That's alright."

"And I'm guessing this is your child?"

"Yes, my child Johanna. She was taken from me when she was just little."

Alana's eyes widened. "Taken from you? I know of a Johanna who was adopted. She says that her father isn't her real one. She doesn't believe his fake stories. She is Judge Turpin's child. I feel horrible for that girl. She's always trapped there..."

"I know Judge Turpin has her."

"What? Then why don't you go get her?" Alana shot back, her eyes looking at him.

A snarl came to his face,"Because I can't! What, do you think I can get my child back from the Judge!" he shouted back, his eyes cold black again.

Alana jumped back. He was mad. This was bad. Judge Turpin had Johanna, this man's daughter. He was a barber, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Her head was down,"You shouldn't have gone through what you did. I'm sorry again. I'll be on my way now." Alana turned around and headed to the door. Sweeney was standing there, his hand resting on the chair. His eyes in hate, yet forgiveness. When Alana touched the door he said,"I am the one who should be sorry."

Alana turned around, her eyes widened. He was calm again. "You didn't need to know what I've been through. My anger should not have been taken out on you."

The 16 year old smiled gently before walking forward effortlessly. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said,"You need some fresh air."

The man just responded with a nod of the head and walked forward. However, when he did that he was stopped by a woman. Alana recognized her as Mrs. Lovett. She looked concerned. "I'm taking a walk to get some fresh air with Miss Corey. Do you have an issue with that, Mrs. Lovett?" The middle aged woman look perplexed. Had he ever said that before?

"Um, alright... Just be here before rush hour." she told him. The woman shot a glare at the young girl. Alana simply looked away. Did she do something wrong? All she did was tell him that he needed air... Not go out. Oh well, what could be the harm? After all, Alana didn't have much of a schedule.

The teenager walked out of the shop and down the steps. She was greeted by Sweeney who was now wearing a jacket for the cold weather. "Let's go." He told her, taking the lead. Alana quickly followed.

The beginning walk was silent. Alana decided to start up a conversation,"So, you and... Mrs. Lovett work with each other?"

"No, I rent the room above the shop."

"Oh, I see. You guys must be good friends by the way she was concerned for you."

"I guess so."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but Mrs. Lovett's meat pies." Sweeney responded calmly. It made Alana wonder why, but she shrugged it off and said with a smile,"We can go to a restaurant down the road and grab ourself some tea and crumpets."

Sweeney looked at her. She shared the same smile as his lost Lucy. He attitude was also very similar. It made him want to find out more about this young girl. Instantly, from the first time he became interested in this girl.

"That sounds good."

Alana smiled. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. Sweeney seemed to have a temper and a bad side to him. However, the strange kindness he had about him brought an almost sweetness about him. What could a 16 year old do to help him and his troubles?

They passed by shops, going in one or another. Alana picked out a set of mufflers for the oncoming weather. Both were a cream white and soft. It matched Alana's light skin, and Sweeney's paleness. It was very cute. They also did go to that restaurant, after they went on shopping, of course.

The teenager and him sat down. She smiled to him, not much a response but a slight curve at the ends of his lips. They soon received a bucket of bread and two glasses to drink fine wine.

"Mr. Todd, are you feeling better now?"

"My pet, Alana. Slightly."Mr. Todd responded, his hands lingering over the utensils, mainly the knife. He lifted the sharp object in the air and turned it slightly, as if examining it. Alana's eyes narrowed at this sight. He was interested in a knife? What a strange guy.

"Well, as long as your feeling better then before."

"What do you know about Johanna?" The man questioned

"Judge Turpin is good friends with my father. He's a rather awkward guy, might I add. His face is usually the same. I don't like my father hanging out much with him. I get afraid if he does hang with him that act will rub off. He keeps Johanna locked up in her room. She tends to look out her window. I've been in her room before. She isn't badly treat, no, not at all. She is just very lonely."

"I see." Sweeney responded, his eyes looking dark. It was if he went into a deep trance of thought. He looked as if he were taking in her words and thinking of some way to get around it.

"Do you think you'd be able to 'take a walk' with her?"

Alana looked confused. She then whispered,"Take her to the shop? Oh, I don't know if I can even speak with her... I can try, I will try, Mr. Todd. However, I don't know if there is much I can do. It is possible I could pass letters between you two."

"No, that would leave evidence for Turpin and the Beedle to find. It has to be face to face."

Alana looked at his stern face. He was serious. He wanted to see his daughter more then anything. A sigh escaped her mouth as she replied,"I'll do my best to get her to the shop. I don't know when I can, just be ready. I'll come my Mrs. Lovett's and update you on what I know. But please understand, Mr. Todd. All of this is going to be hard for a 16 year old girl. If I were, lets say, 25, this would all be easier."

"You're 16?"

"Yes."  
"You hold yourself well for that age."

"Thank you."

The two finished eating their crumbled bread before standing up and paying for their food. They took a walk in the beautiful market place. This however, was unknown to Alana that it was the place where Mr. Todd lost his wife and child. It was the place where everything was beautiful, but in the mind of the barber, was dreadful.

"This place is beautiful." Alana exclaimed, walking into it. She twirled once she was in the center. She went over and sniffed the flowers. A smile added to the peaceful glow.

"Yes, it is."

"Have you been here before, Mr. Todd?"

"Never have I seen it." he answered back. He couldn't stay here longer. If he did, he might just take out his blade and slit this girl's throat. She reminded him too much of Lucy. The pain that was trickling through his body was unbearable. She was free willed, calm, had a personality, and was beautiful. Maybe not with the yellow hair, but, it was like chocolate. It was deep and matched her eyes that were so dark, you had to stare into them to realized what color they really were. And once you got caught in the trance, there was no escape.

Sweeney shook his head and placed his hands on his hair, brushing it back."They have a prettier park back there." Now that caught the young girl's attention. She smiled, turned around and ran to Mr. Todd.

"Where?" Alana questioned. Her eyes were filled with excitement.

Such beauty in London was something she never really saw much. She was usually with Derek. He was usually home, doing work and such... Yet, he seemed to have time for her, a lot of it. It made her smile and really happy when he spoke her name. Alana, at such a young age, was told to do things quickly and not to wait. She was told to have kids by 16, to be married by 15. Alana was a failure in all categories of love. Even an engagement between her and Derek still separated them.

The beautiful ring was on her right hand. It sat their, a large crystal. It twinkled at any sign of light. It promised her to Derek. But that promise was never kept. She had never gave herself to him. When they were about to, he went to do some errands for the big night. It was also the day he disappeared.

Once in the park, Alana sat down on a bench that was parked under a tree. Sweeney sat down next to her.

"Have you ever loved someone, Alana?" Sweeney asked blankly, as his face starred up into the trees.

"Once..."

"What happened?"

"We made a promise, but I'm scared if it can't be kept." Alana looked at him and raised her right hand to show him the rock,"We were madly in love. The night we were going to give ourselves to each other was the day he disappeared. It was just this past week. I miss him, but I feel as if he isn't coming back. No one has heard from him, and his home is empty. He left his family with no notice. It's dreadful, really. I wonder if I was the cause of him leaving... I don't know much anymore now that I think of it... It's painful thinking of him.. where he could be."

The story made Sweeney's eyes widen. A memory flickered into his head.

_It was a new day. Everything was bright and shining in the windows of Mr. Todd's barbershop. Sweeney touched the picture of his wife and child before his eyes flickered to the blades nearby. He lifted one and began sharpening. Business needed to be done._

_After half an hour of opening, a young man, around the age of 18 walking into the room. He was a well looking fellow. Very happy, and very cheerful._

_"Good Morning, Mr. Sweeney Todd. I need to get a shave. I have a special occasion tonight, and I want to look my best."_

_"At your service, my good man." Sweeney replied and motioned to the chair.  
_

_The man walked over, removing his new jacket and placing it on the side. He opened up his collar and sat down. "It's for a beautiful girl. We are planning to do something wonderful tonight."_

_"Is that so?" Mr. Todd told him, with fake interest. The mind of the barber was off wandering somewhere else. It didn't really matter what this boy said to him. Sweeney began to apply shaving cream and then the boy spoke again,"She's a beautiful young girl, only 16. I love her very much. Her name is A-" Then, his words were stopped. Blood spewed from the man's neck. A sharp blade was dripping in blood._

_  
Sweeney sighed and placed his foot on a peddle. The lifeless body then fell through a hole in the floor and down into the bakehouse. _

The barber frozen in his place once he realized he was the cause of Alana's sadness. He had killed her fiancée. A disgusting chills whisked through his spine. What he did to this girl was horrible. A less honorable throat yes, but a meaningful one. Oh well. There was nothing he could do now.

"I'm sorry... for your loss."

"It's alright.. He did what he had to. Maybe I just wasn't the one for him. Either way, he should be happier now."

Both were then silent. Thoughts flooded through both of their heads. Alana's of a lost one who she didn't want to remember. Sweeney of all the people who he killed, that some had to face what Alana was. He liked the business, and he needed it for himself and Mrs. Lovett. However, Alana made Sweeney at that moment to begin thinking of what he had been doing. All he really cared for was the Judge. But, everyone deserved to die. Yet, he wasn't quiet sure about the girl next to him...

"Here." Alana told Sweeney. "Mr. Todd, I want you to have it."

Alana's second white scarf was placed in the barber's hand. "Mr. Todd. We've both been through a lot. It's something that will symbolize that... we aren't alone anymore. Our secrets have been told to each other, our words and memories were relieved today as they were in our past. Now, lets keep that behind us. There is a brighter future. Things always get better, right?

Sweeney looked at the soft fabric in his hands,"Thank you, Alana."

"No, Mr. Todd. I thank you. You let me talk and get out emotions and feelings. I've learned from it, and hopefully I can now grow. The memories and pain will never leave, but, maybe become more passive in my life. I don't want to... think about him." Alana's voice began to shake slightly, her hands were clutched around the white scarf. Her eyes became slightly teary. Sweeney saw this. "I never told anyone about these feelings before.. I just hate with the fact that I... have to live with it. I just want it all to be over. I don't want to wonder how it is like to fall in love again. It hurts too much to learn the truth." She sighed and let a single tear fall from her cheek onto her hand,"Derek didn't want me. He didn't love me... he played me..."

_"That isn't true,"_ thought Sweeney,_"He loved you very much."_ He put his hand on hers,"Derek... probably won't be coming back. But, you have to think that it means a new beginning for you, and for myself. A new beginning to do whatever. From my wife, Lucy, to your boyfriend Derek, the worst has already happened. It can only get better, love."

Alana looked up, only to meet Sweeney's dark eyes right in front of her. Another tear slid down her cheek, and he gently wiped it away. Her cheeks grew pinker, her eyes still tearing, and her hand beneath Mr. Todd's.

"Mr. Todd... I" she began to whisper before she was shushed by a finger,

"No no. Not Mr. Todd to you, it's Sweeney." The barber told her, smiling.

Alana laughed and smirked slightly,"Sweeney... I owe you so much for letting me talk to you like this.. I feel as if I known you for the longest time. I seem to already trust you. It's funny, and rather strange how I can trust you like this..."

"Don't be foolish, my pet. Trust me," Sweeney whispered back huskily as his grip tightened and the gap between them drew closer. Both had their heart rates speeding up, mainly the young girl's. It was like adrenaline decided to attack her now. Alana trusted Sweeney, it was weird. Sweeney trusted Alana. It didn't take much to trust someone when you had similar feelings about a topic so deep. Alana however, knew that Todd's were much stronger. He lost a wife and a child. She had lost a fiancée. Both great, but, at least Alana would try and reunite Johanna and Sweeney.

"ALANA!", a voice shouted from the distance. It was Alexandra and her sister. Her green eyes were in shock as she found her best friend about to be kissed by Mr. Sweeney Todd. No way, not that creep.

Alana moved back from the barber. His eyes were sad and wanting. Both were longing for a love that they were afraid of; however, neither were ready to take such a change or chance.

"Sweeney, I think that is my alarm clock to wake up from this dream." Alana whispered. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, letting her soft lips brush against his gentle skin. She smiled and stood up.

Sweeney was in a complete shock. He had found a girl just like Lucy, right there for the taking. But, he just couldn't kiss her, and she couldn't kiss him. Not yet. There wasn't enough there to build it off of. He trusted her. Alana was similar to Lucy, but, Alana was a bit more... troubled. She didn't have the same problem. She was also young and innocent. Lucy was kind, but responsible. Soon, Sweeney began to think something else. They were nothing alike. However, Alana was still in shock of everything that had just happened. From emotions to love, to a simple kiss.

He then said to her,"I promise you, everything will get better from here. Goodbye, love." Sweeney said aloud, still sitting on the bench. A troubled look washed over his face once more. He sat that for another 5 minutes, watching Alana, smiling as she walked away with her friend. He also looked at the scarf in his hands as the words repeated in his head,_"We aren't alone anymore"_ No longer was this barber in the slump that only he could fix nor could be helped with. He had someone who was similar to him, not Lucy. He thought of her as a filler at first, but now, Alana was someone completely different. Someone who had serious feelings, someone deep and sensitive. While he was exactly the same. She was like him, lost, confused, and wanting to find answers. Yet, she wasn't mad, crazy, and kills people for practice. No matter what, Sweeney would continue killing. He had something to do, a job. No way he would let some girl interfere with his main concern. Judge Turpin. Even through all the confessions, the name ringed in his mind. That is when Sweeney stood up with the scarf around his arm, and walked off.


	4. A new truth?

Alana felt like there was a ball bouncing inside her head, hitting her at every chance it could. She felt weird and strange going home. She couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Todd. She was returned home safely by Alex, but, she obviously saw what was going to happen. She stopped her from kissing Sweeney. What was so wrong with him? He was rather... different then most people, but kind. Sweeney was really a dark person. Alana wanted to find that last bit of sincerity in him. The one who cared, the one who didn't yell or get mad so easily. She wanted to find the real him. The one who was hiding in the shadows of his heart.

On her way home, she stopped by Turpin's house after bidding goodbye to Alex and her strange attitude. It was time to take some action before the pie shop opened.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trouble that Alana was going through was nothing compared to the blazing fire in Sweeney's head. He entered the meat pie shop quickly, trying not to gain attention from the annoyed woman behind him.

"20 minutes until opening, dear," Mrs. Lovett told him, her voice filled with anger and annoyance,"people wanted a shave. They left. Why? The barber was out. I have 2 people waiting on the steps, and one inside the parlor. Get working."

Sweeney's eyes narrowed. He gave her a glare before walking up steps, passing by two men. Once he entered his shop, he found someone familiar in his chair. She was medium high, brunette, had the most amazing eyes. Yet, she looked rather evil at that moment. She had something to say, but, nothing she did made Sweeney loose any bit of cool he had. He looked even crueler.

"Mr. Todd," the young lady said aloud. She stood up from the chair and walked over to him. "I need to speak with you," she told him. Her electric green eyes locked with his.

"Ah, you are Alana's friend, yes? Well now, I need to get to work. Come after services to speak with me." He snapped at her, his hands were clenched into fists. He needed to work, now.

"Let me say one thing. Whatever you are doing to my friend, lay off. She isn't interested in you. She has a life and a boyfriend. Yes, seeing someone. I don't need her to be influenced," the girl snarled back, putting her hand on the doorknob and said,"I have eyes in the back of my head, Mr. Todd. Leave her alone."

With that, the girl left the shop. Mrs. Lovett was downstairs and passed her,"Welcome back, Alexandra. You here for a meat pie?"

"No thank you. I have some other things to do." Alex replied, her voice had a tone of boldness, as if she had just achieved something. So, she walked on into the streets and out into London.

"What a relief. Maybe someone has knocked sense into that man." Mrs. Lovett commented, looking up at the celling before walking into her house to start making pies.

Sweeney was in his little barbershop. His face puzzled and perplexed. What did this girl say? Alana was... seeing someone. Crap. It was like the one bit of hope he had inside him was torn out.

"Why should I give a shit," Sweeney hissed, walking to the door and snapping it open,"Who here wants a shave?" One by one, men started pouring into the shop to get their evening shave. And one by one, their throats were slit open and their bodies were deposited down the little trap door behind the chair. Every cut that ran across the throats grew deeper and deeper as the barber thought of what the pathetic friend said to him. He would kill her. One day, she would die like everyone else.

Business then began. Pies were made, people were seated and served. Once again, the store flourished. Now, all that was left was if pies would run out or not. Depended on who wants to be clean and fresh.

It grew into the time of waiting. Mr. Todd had two patients to wait for. One, customers. Two, his new friend, Alana. She told him that she would come by every night and tell him news. Though it was a rather quick promise, who knew if she would keep it?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alana strolled down the street, taking her time. She passed by many marvelous building on her way. All of them were part of her daily walk to walk by. The scenery was beautiful, yes, but grew rather boring over time. The only building that was appealing was Judge Turpin's.

Her brown hair flew in the wind as the breeze picked up. Her arm was raised in a defense against the wind. Her dress blew behind her, as she struggled forward. Soon, she was at the doorstep of Judge Turpin's house. She knocked on it, only for it to be answered by the Beetle.

"Miss Corey, what a lovely surprise. Come inside, my dear lady." The plump man told her, smiling and holding the door open.

"Thank you, sir." Alana responded. It was time to kick in the polite Alana, the one that she used in serious and/or formal situations.

"Miss Corey. Pleased to see you. My, you have grown into a beautiful young lady." A deep voice came in from behind her. The young girl turned around, her curled hair tossing as her eyes met with Judge Turpin.

"Your honor, I'm very glad to see you as well."

"Now, what are you looking for that you must come here?"

"I've seen Miss Johanna in the window lately. She seems rather lonely up there. Would you mind if I took her out for a bit, give her some fresh air?"

The judge laughed,"No, you may not. However, you can speak with her. Come with me."

Alana looked rather surprised. She thought she looked like a little angel. Guess it would take more time then this 2 minute conversation. Either way, she got something done and was let into the house, never less into her room. Soon, she was led to a large door.

"In here." Turpin said coldly, opening the door and allowing Alana inside.

Alana smiled when she saw the blond girl respond to her walk into the room.

"Miss Alana, so glad to see you." Johanna exclaimed, standing up from her little seat by the window and greeting the girl. "May I speak to her?" she then asked her 'father'.

"Yes. I will be around if you need anything." The man said aloud before walking out of the room.

"Johanna, dear. How good it is to see you again. We were so young when we saw each other, how long ago. It must have been years!" Alana told her, flashing her white teeth and walking over to the window. She sat on the opposite side where she saw Johanna sat when she entered the room.

"Yes, years now. What made you want to come see me?"

"Actually, I have some information for you." Alana told her, her voice then became lower,"I know who your father is... your really father. He is an excellent barber above a pie shop. He asked me to tell you that he is alright, and that he wishes to see you again."

Johanna's pale face sighed. She looked almost sad.

"What's wrong?" Alana questioned.

"It seems too unrealistic. To see my true father, I can't believe it until I see it... And that will never happen. I'm locked up here for good... unless you can get me out."

"Tried."

"Well then... here." Johanna told her, handing her a small key,"Come by when father is out. I'll go visit the barber for a little while."

Alana took the key into her hand and then hid it under her petticoat.

"I will. Goodbye for now, darling Johanna." Alana told her friend, kissing her cheek before leaving the room. She happened to find Turpin sitting on a chair down the hallway. "I'm done, my lord. Thank you for you and your daughters time."

"It's my pleasure for such a good friend of mine." The Judge told her, pointing to the door which was right next to him. Alana curtsied before leaving the house. She took in a deep breath of relief. That was easier then she thought, but, she didn't know parts of that conversation were heard by the Judge.

"An excellent barber? Being Locked up?" Judge Turpin repeated. His eyes grew narrow. He would need to spy next time this girl came around. There was something up with her.

--

Hey there everyone! Wow, I've forgotten to write little side notes and such ;;, guess I got too caught up in writing it.

Anyways, the disclaimer for this entire story: I do not own Sweeney Todd

So, tell me what you think. R&R ;DD


	5. New information

Alana walked down the streets of London. She felt the key in her skirt jiggling around, making a clinking noise. Alana placed her hand over the area where it was and put pressure to stop the noise, so it looked natural while there was no sound coming from her skirt. She felt as if she had accomplished something. It was very funny in her opinion, walking around with a skirt and sounding like that old fable of Santa Claus.

Finally, the teenager approached the Meat Pie Shop. She saw Mrs. Lovett and the boy running around.

"Toby!" She cried to him.

"Yes mom!" he replied, running into the store and pulled items out for different tables. It was a well working system. People were seated and received food fast. Plus, the owner was friendly... for the most part.

Alana walked forward into the shop. Mrs. Lovett saw her, her eyes were cold as she watched the 16 year old walk towards the steps.

"The little bitch," she hissed to herself. Her nose crinkled, and all you could see was an angry woman. She obviously didn't like the fact of Sweeney hanging around another girl. Johanna was someone she could deal with, it was his daughter. But, another girl? Young, beautiful, and was free spirited. It was similar to Lucy. The thought of them talking made her want to vomit.

Mrs. Lovett snapped out of her trance when she felt a soft hand on her arm,"I can't find more napkins." Mrs. Lovett turned around. Her hand was placed on the person's head.

"Let me help you with that, Toby."

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, Alana was trotting up the steps. The tips of her skirt were in her hands to help her get up quicker. She finally reached the top. Her brown eyes looked over the flourishing business. She smiled a bit before entering the shop.

The bells rang loudly as she entered. The shop seemed the same. Nothing new but a slightly different scent. She found Mr. Todd by the window, cleaning his blade.

"Sweeney... I." Alana began, but, he turned around to glare at her. "I mean Mr. Todd..." It was as if the man from before disappeared. She might as well get back on his good side. What did she do that was so bad? Was it because Alex had pulled her away at the park eariler that day?

Her breath froze and he walked towards her with the blade in his hand, still open. "What is it?"

"I.. um... know more information on Johanna.." Alana whispered. She walked around him to the ledge and stepped aside it. She placed her foot on it and gently lifted her skirt up only to grab a key before swiftly putting it down. The action made Sweeney's eyes narrow.

"What is that?" he questioned, flipping his blade shut and set it on the counter.

"It's a key to Johanna. She gave it to me when I spoke with her."

"You spoke with her?" Sweeney exclaimed. He walked towards Alana and placed his hands on her shoulders."What did you say?"

Alana smiled,"Well," she began, but broke from his grip. She walked along the side of his counter-top before continuing,"I told her that I knew who her real father was. She wanted to leave and come see you. She didn't believe me at first, until she came to realized the fact she did have a father in this world; and it wasn't Judge Turpin. She was more then eggar to finally meet her father." Alana finished and then turned around to see him grinning.

"What does she look like?"

"Well, she is pale with long blond hair. Her skin is soft like buttermilk and her voice is sweet like a bird. "

"Just like her..." Sweeney whispered, his eyes shifting to the picture frame on the counter,"Thank you, Alana." he then told her, his voice growing darker by the minute. He still remember the warning and conversation Alana's dreaded friend told him earlier that day.

Alana waited silently as Sweeney stood there. His face grew madder with more disgust by the second. What was going through his mind? Had she said something? Did she do her job right? Something was up with him. This much anger isn't normal.

"Mr. Todd." Alana said softly, walking towards him.

"You're a liar." He hissed at her, finally looking up to greet her with a terrifying smirk.

"I'm a liar?" Alana repeated. She looked puzzled,"About what? I've told you nothing but the truth, Mr. Todd."

"You are seeing someone, yet your boyfriend is dead?" He snapped back.

"Seeing someone? Okay now, hold up. I'm not seeing anyone. Where did you get an idea like that?" Alana replied, walking forward so she was right in front of him.

"A little birdie told me." Sweeney replied, his hands fists again. A snarl can on his face,"Why would you lie like that!"

"I never lied! I'm not seeing anyone!" she shouted back.

"Then why am I told these things." He growled, his hands shot up to grip her arms.

"I don't know." She told him, flinching as the pain being inflicted on her arms,"But I never lied, I swear on my life. Kill me if you don't believe me." Alana told him back, her voice shaking. She didn't know that Sweeney could actually kill her. She didn't know he did kill people. But, since he did, the words meant much more. The barber then released her.

Alana fell to the ground hard. She lifted her arms to touch one another. It really stung. Alana stood up, her breath quick of fear. Her eyes caught onto the white scarf she had given him hanging up on a coat rack. She walked over to it and scooped it up into her hands. She then moved back in front of Mr. Todd, placing it around his neck.

"Let's make a promise never to lie to one another." Alana offered as she fixed the scarf.

Sweeney looked at her with some confusion. He had never heard of such an offer. "Alright." he told her blankly, accepting the proposal.

Alana smiled and then said,"Who did tell you about me seeing someone else?:

"It looked like a friend of yours."

Once again, a puzzled look clawed its way onto Alana's face. "I don't know any friend of mine who would do such a thing! But, I will watch out... I'm sorry for what they said."

"It no longer matters to me." Sweeney replied, sighing softly to himself. A small smirk came to his face as he saw Alana's confused one. She had no idea how evil her friends where. But, only a few people knew, he himself was much worse.

Alana giggled when she saw Sweeney. She didn't know why. Something about him made her happy at that moment. The teenager then did something on instinct. She moved her body forward and embraced him in a hug. He just looked soooo huggable. She wanted to hug him, and maybe do even more, but this would satisfy her for now.

Sweeney's eyes widened. He was being hugged by this girl. When was the last time he was hugged? By Lucy, of course. That was 15 years ago. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. He smiled and buried his head in her brown locks. Alana's flower like scent brushed against the barber's face. He took in the smell and let it linger through his mind. He liked this girl. She was... different.

He then pulled her away from him. He then took her face into his hand and brought them closer. Alana's eyes began to close, and so were Sweeney's. Just when their lips were centimeters away, the door burst open in the shop. Mrs. Lovett came storming in,"MR. TODD I... um... was I interrupting something. Sorry loves."A smirk was on her face one she realized she stopped the kiss from happening. "Anyways, I need to talk to Mr. T alone now. If you don't mind, dear."

Alana gave an awkward smile before saying,"Alright. I'll see you later, Sweeney. Have a good evening, Mrs. Lovett." So, she went on her tipi-toes and kissed the barbers cheek while whispering,"Keep the key. I'll get another." she passed him the key that was in her hand to his. She then walked out, a smile on her face as she exited the shop.

Mrs. Lovett had a face of disgust. She called him Sweeney... "What are you doing? Lounging around, swooning women, eh? You need to concentrate, Mr. T. I know it's hard to get over your wife, but what would she think if she saw you with someone else?" The thing that ticked her off is that she called Mr. Todd by his first name. You only used that kind of language when you were close friends or in a relationship. The thought made her blood burn fire. Then, her brown eyes locked onto a key now in the barber's hand.

"What in the world is that?" Mrs. Lovett questioned.

"A key from Alana. I need it for certain reasons."

Certain reasons? Was it a key to Alana's house? What, were they sleeping with each other? Mrs. Lovett snapped,"Fine." and then stormed out. That brunette, boy she was going to be thrown into the burner.

* * *

(A.N)Now, I want to make a love scene between Alana and Sweeney. Of course, the rating will change when it comes time. However, I really SUCK at that type of writing. If anyone is willing to help me, I will put them down as a co-other for romantic scenes and such. PM me or just find someway to contact me. Thanks a bunch! ( it will only be one chapter, don't worry. This won't be one of those sex obsessed fictions XD )


	6. No more lies

It's been 3 weeks since Sweeney Todd and Alana Corey first met at the window of Sweeney's barber shop. Since then, Alana has been visiting every day to update him on news from Johanna after people stopped coming in to get a shave. They have grown closer, but, they always seemed to be interrupted one way or another. The latest news was that he and Alana's father were finally going out with each other. First, eating and going to do a quick case at the court. Then, they were going to do other things.

Alana was determined to get her father to go to Sweeney. He was genius when it came to shaving, or so it'd be heard. Alana had seen a few people walk out of the shop with perfect skin. Others never came out, but she'd never seen a person never come out. Rumors perhaps.

One morning, after getting dressed she headed downstairs to greet her father, Judge Erik Corey. He was sitting at the end of one table, and a seat was set up for Alana on the other end. Alana took her seat and began to eat the food that was laid out for her.

"Good morning, father." Alana told him, looking up from her food and smiling at him.

"Morning, sweetheart. How have you been doing lately?"

"Good. A bit tired as well."

"You've been coming home late recently. Why?"

Alana froze a bit. What does she say. 'Oh, I've been hanging out with a barber. Yeah, he's really cool.' Something like that would get Sweeney in jail.

"I've been visiting a friend... Johanna... and a barber named Sweeney Todd. He's really excellent. You should see his work. Perfect shave every time."

"Oh really. I must see to him then. I shall go with Judge Turpin. He's been looking rather stubble too." Joseph said aloud, chuckling and feeling his rough skin around the chin. He smiled to his daughter before saying,"And Johanna. How is she doing?"

"Wonderful, but, she's been locked up for too long. Father, do you think you can convince Judge Turpin to let her take a walk with me. It must have been ages since shes seen London."

The judge's eyes widened. "She's been inside that house for that long? Oh my, that isn't healthy. Yes, Alana dear, I will try and let Turpin know that you would like to take her out for fresh air, yes?"

"Thank you, father." Alana told him, smiling and standing up.

"Have a nice day now!" he told her, waving his hand as the girl grabbed her purse and headed outside. She was off to see Mr. Todd!

Now, Alana grew more anxious to see the barber every day. Towards the beginnings of her meetings with him, she was afraid that she was annoying him. She was also afraid of Mrs. Lovett. That lady's eyes grew darker and darker every day. It was if she were going to kill her. It was something that Alana didn't like in a person, one way or another. Such a dark and eerie personality wasn't something good for you, or for others around.

Soon, she was on Fleet Street. She saw a man walk into the barbershop at the top of the steps. Alana smiled and began to start up. However, her eyes were caught on Toby's. He saw her and smiled.

"Good mornin' Ma'am. Here to see Mr. Todd again?"

"Yes I am. I'll see you around, Toby. I have to speak with him once again." Alana responded, she patted his head and then turned to the steps once more. She climbed up it. Holding her dress in her hands. She didn't notice Mrs. Lovett standing at the door step, watching her. The lady smiled. Sweeney was working now. She would be in for a surprise. Mrs. Lovett will be the first person to hold her down so that she would be silent for good.

Alana was at the top when she opened the door that creaked it's way open with the sound of bells ringing in her ears. She then froze. Her brown eyes widened.

Red.

All red.

Blood.

A lot of it.

A man was sitting in a chair, his neck cut wide open and blood still spewing out. Sweeney stood their, not a drop on him; however, his blade was covered in evidence. What was she seeing? Was this a nightmare.

"This... can't be really. Sweeney you... no... it has to be a dream!" Alana cried.

"Alana!" Sweeney exclaimed. No, this was bad!

Suddenly, her arms were gripped behind her back by Mrs. Lovett who came behind her and locked to door. Mr. Todd emptied the chair through a door right behind the seat.

"What are we going to do about her?" Mrs. Lovett asked, sitting her on the chair once it was clean.

Alana was in complete shock. This was real. All of it. And she was next.

"Kill her?" Mrs. Lovett asked impatiently. Mr. Todd stood quietly, as if thinking. "Should I throw her in the burner?"

"Leave." Sweeney whispered to the lady,"I'll handle this on my own."

"Alright... but make the right choice, love." Lovett replied, walking to the door and disappearing right behind it.

Alana was still in shock.

"You should have never seen that." Sweeney told her, looking away to stare out the window.

"Sweeney... you kill people who come to the shop? Why didn't you tell me this?" Alana then asked, her mouth being able to move now, letting the shock wear off.

"We kill them for the pies. And why would I tell you this?"

"For the pies... explains the smell... I can see why you wouldn't talk about it."

"I didn't want you... to think I was some monster." Sweeney sighed, dropping the blade to the ground.

"Oh no." Alana whispered, standing up from the seat and walking over to him. She hugged him from behind,"You will never be a monster to me... Just tell me about these things... I'll listen. I promise not to judge you. Please, just don't lie." Her voice shacked as a tear formed in her eye.

Of course, there was a secret Sweeney would never tell her. About Derek. Obviously, it was what she was thinking about. She thinks he lied to her about everything. Alana believes he was a player, some horrible person. However, it was the monster in front of her now, not her dead love.

"Alana." Sweeney whispered, his hands touching hers which were tight. He removed them and turned so he was facing her. "Don't speak of this, please don't." He told her, his hand up to her mouth to symbolize her staying quiet. "Think of what will happen if you told. It's bad. Don't say a word."

"I won't" Alana told him, nodding her head. Her hands slid up his chest and locked around his neck. His did the same around her waist as once again, their faces grew close. The gap shrunk. Finally, their lips met. Softly, gently, they pushed against each other. One's molding to the others sweet scent and lips. The pleasure moved throughout one another's body. The shut eyes of both added to the intenseness and passion of the kiss. It made Alana smile as she moved her way into his mouth.

Sweeney hadn't kissed someone in ages. It felt amazing to have someone in his arms, wanting him. The feeling of being wanted and to be cared for was a longing feeling. No more was he afraid to love another, neither was Alana. The kiss grew stronger as it went on. Alana's hands slid down to his face, holding it against hers. Sweeney's hands moved to her small back, pushing her to him. Her leg then propped up to his hip by his hand as he slid it back and forth over the leg. She moaned in pleasure as her head leaned backwards for him to kiss her neck. One hand was holding her leg up, the other behind her back to support the kiss. Alana's hands were around Sweeney's neck.

"You have beautiful skin." Sweeney mumbled in a hushed tone as his lips massaged her every whim on her neck.

"And you would know." She replied, laughing as he kept on kissing her. Finally, she stopped it. "We can go out later, you and me. But, I don't want to disrupt your business for now. You need to get ready for tonight, yes? I'll see you later, my love." Alana told him, kissing his lips lightly before leaving Sweeney wanting more.

He smiled and said,"Alright. Goodbye now, my pet." She seemed alright with the whole death fact. It went better then he had imagined.

Then, she left the shop and down the steps. Mrs. Lovett wasn't a happy camper to see Alana leaving the shop all giddy. Alana wasn't dead. She would have to do other things now to kill that annoying girl.

No longer was there holding back from anyone. No more worries; however, the only fear they had now, were others and their private business.


	7. Bye Bye Judge Turpin

"Judge Turpin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to leave?

"Of course, Erik."

"I heard of a barber, an excellent one. Care to add him to the list?"

"Let's see what he can do."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two very powerful men glided down the streets of London. Both were high in ranks and were Judges. One was Judge Turpin, the other, Judge Corey. Turpin had a list in his hand. It was long, more like a checklist, and it was very precise. From time to place to the activity there. Today was the Judges day off. The first thing, was the barber.

"Did you leave the message for your daughter, Judge Corey? The French won't wait for long." Turpin asked, keeping great posture.

"Yes, I left a note on her vanity. I'm sure she will be fine with us leaving for a few days. Nothing wrong with it. She's a grown girl. Besides, do we have much of a choice when we were offered with such high promises from the French?"

"I suppose."

Turpin and Corey were leaving for 3 days to France. They were called to the court to help a case as judge. Corey left a note for Alana, saying he would be gone. Today for the two judges was a day to prep for their little outgoing. First on the list was to look their best. A shave and a new colonge would be nice and pleasing. All today was relaxing.

The two men approached Fleet Street. They stood in shock of the smell that was coming from the roof of Mrs. Lovett's Pie shop. It was horrible. Judge Turpin walked forward, entering the shop immediately to inflict justice. The man saw a woman cleaning the counters inside/

"Are you Mrs. Lovett?" He said aloud, his voice bold and strong.

The woman's eyes widened as she looked up. Mrs. Lovett screamed and jumped back in shock. "My goodness, you scared me, sir. Yes, I am." She wasn't really scared. She saw them walk in, but, it was too late to go to Mr. Todd. However, the scream was a signal. He would come down to see what was wrong.

Corey and Turpin walked inside. The other Judge stated,"Well, ma'am, the smell from your chimney is ghastly. We must take in consideration that what you do and make is eaten by others. If your factualities aren't clean, we have to shut you down. I will send a warrant in the morning to come look at the area. Be prepared."

Sweeney came down the steps as soon as he heard the desperate cry of Mrs. Lovett. He entered the shop and froze when he saw the two well being men in front of him. "Good Morning, my lords." he told them, smiling and bowing slightly. They were here for a shave, no doubt. The pie shop wasn't open yet.

"Mr. Todd, forgive me. These two men gave me a fright."

Judge Corey looked to Sweeney and asked, "So you are the infamous Mr. Sweeney Todd?"

"What kind words for you to say, sir."

"No no, my daughter constantly talks about you. She says you are the best. I trust her opinon greatly. She says you are quick too. We are in a bit of a rush"

Sweeney's eyes widened, but his fists clenched. A forceful smile made its way onto Sweeney's face. This was Alana's father. How was he suppose to kill Turpin without killing this man too. They were together on this. Sweeney wanted to kill Turpin. Right there, was the man who destroyed his life. And next to him was the man that brought him here.

"Is that so?" Sweeney replied,"Well, let me take you right upstairs to get your shave done to not waste time, yet?." He walked over to Mr. Corey and placed his hand behind his back, gliding him out of the office and up the steps. From there, he took the judge into his shop and sat him down on the chair. He took a white cover and placed it over Erik's body.

"My lord, tell me, why are you rushing?" Sweeney asked, placing the cream on his face.

"Myself and Turpin are leaving town for 3 days to judge a case in France."

"How wonderful!" Sweeney exclaimed. This would be an excuse. A perfect excuse for his death. He would just never come back. He would be able to kill both. Though, Sweeney could get one more practice in, why didn't Alana say anything to her father that he might be killed? Was she being true to him? Would she not even tell her father that his death could have been lingering around the corner? Whatever, the conflict was over. There was an excuse for their absence, and then there is no need to worry.

Sweeney took his blade and then said,"You're daughter is a very lovely girl. It really is a shame."

"A shame?" Erik replied, looking a bit confused. However, there was no one to answer to the next second. Blood poured out of his neck as the blade make collision with the soft skin and cut it wide open. Sweeney sighed,"It's a shame that you won't see her again." He then huffed and let his foot touch the peddle and watched the body drop into the flood beneath him.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, it was about time for the next man to go up. "Sir, I think Mr. Todd is ready for you."

"And where is Erik? The other man? Why hasn't he returned?"

"You will have to ask that to Mr. Todd. I didn't speak to Erik. Maybe he is getting his done now? I'm sure Mr. Todd wouldn't mind having someone watch him." Mrs. Lovett replied. She knew Erika was dead by now. Sweeney didn't waste time on these things.

"Very well then, Mrs. Lovett. Have a nice day." He told her in his dark toned voice before exiting the shop and climbing up the long steps. He entered the barbershop and saw Sweeney sharpening his blade.

( A. N. This is going to basically be what happened in the film. I forgot for the most part how it went, so bare with me. )

"Welcome, my lord." Sweeney told him, putting the blade down.

"Where is Erik."

"He went to use the wash room momentarily. He will be back soon."

"Ah, very well then. Shall we begin, Mr. Todd?" Turpin replied as he loosened his collar and sat down into the chair to ultimately face his death.

A smirk formed on Sweeney's face as this event happened. _"Bye bye, Judge Turpin"_

-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N yeah, you know what happens here. Sweeney kills Turpin blah blah blah. I don't want to get the write up wrong that was made for the movie, so yeah... You guys obviously have seen or read or know something about Sweeney Todd.

Also, sorry for taking so long to write this. I've been procrastinating so much. And, I actually lost inspiration for a bit. But, I just saw the movie over again ( me and my obsessions). So, hopefully I will be inspired to write a bit more!


End file.
